


How it should have ended

by GetanClueboo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetanClueboo/pseuds/GetanClueboo
Summary: Just a quick and short funny.This it how supernatural should have ended.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	How it should have ended

As Sam hugged deans lifeless body and cried for him not because he was dead but because he's finally at peace.

It's almost been 2 hours of him holding his dead brother.

After he burned deans body 

He sat in his bed wondering what he should do now he closed his eyes but didn't go to sleep fully deans words keep on playing in his thoughts.

Then some familiar music made him open his eyes at once.

-Heat of the moment-

Sam sat up and notice he wasn't in the bed he was in last night  
Then he turned around and saw Dean " rise and shine sammy" he smiled while tying his boot and turning the song up.

This was the day Dean died all over again.

All sam had to say was " Oh shi-

The End  
Or is it.


End file.
